


There's No Love In February

by khan369



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Hispanic Character, Hispanic Gon, M/M, Slow Romance, depressed leorio, hispanic leorio, indigence leorio, leopika - Freeform, mentally unstable leorio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khan369/pseuds/khan369
Summary: After being left alone again on Valentine's Day, Leorio is convinced that love is dead. Kurapika is ready to convince him it's not.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, LeoPika
Kudos: 22





	1. February 15th

On the morning of February 15th, sat Leorio in his kitchen. His friends surrounded him with their breakfast. Killua and Gon chatting excitedly. Kurapika looking at Leorio with a face of concern. The older male seemed tired and was picking at his food. This was not normal behavior for him, he usually was energetic in the morning, even without coffee. "Leorio," Kurapika finally said. "Are you alright? You look tired and aren't eating." Leorio looked up at him and sighed. "Yeah," he responded. "I'm fine." "You aren't fine. Since when have you acted like this?" "It's nothing. I promise." Killua scoffed. "That's not true," he said. "You're always happy. Why are you all down in the dumps today, old man?" Leorio sighed and took a sip of coffee. "Okay, fine," he said. "My date stood me up last night. She said she was sick but when I went to her house, some other guy was there." "On Valentine's Day," Gon gasped. "That's rude. You deserve better."

Kurapika felt pity for Leorio. You see, Leorio was his closest friend. They had told each other things that Killua and Gon didn't know. Conversations about their feelings and trauma were common for them. And in the midst of these, Kurapika felt for Leorio. He felt upset for not knowing these things or not caring. Soon enough, feelings transpired for Leorio. Feelings that aren't normal feelings to have for friends. Love. That's what Kurapika felt.

"Think about it," Leorio continued. "I'm twenty-six years old, was going to go out on a date, and got cheated on. It was our first date! And I've never thought of getting married. My last real relationship was four years ago, with some guy who also cheated on me. Love just doesn't work for me. I'm convinced it isn't real. Just an illusion to make people feel special." "That's not true," Kurapika said. "Love is a real thing. What about your parents?" Leorio laughed. " _My parents_ ," he questioned, followed by more laughter. "My parents hate each other. They hooked up in high school, now I'm here! I'm the only reason they're still together. My dad told me that. My parents hate me too if I think about it." Kurapika sighed. "Well," he said. "Gon's parents- wait, no. Killua's? No that wouldn't work either. Well, my parents loved each other until death." "Kurapika. Not to sound rude or anything but your parents are dead. So technically their love is dead. In conclusion, love is dead."

Kurapika walked over to where Leorio was sitting. "It's not," he said. "And I can prove it to you." "Is that so," Leorio asked. "Please, do continue." Kurapika took a deep breath and slammed his hands down. Leorio jumped at the sudden noise. "By the end of this month," Kurapika said. "I'll have you fall in love with me." Leorio was shocked at this. But as a response, he chuckled. "Of course I will, Sunshine," he teased. "And do you have an idea how I might?" "I'll make you," Kurapika responded. "I'll take you out on dates and call you pet names. If by March first you aren't in love, you win. And love is dead. And if I win, I've proved my point." "We aren't just going to bet opinions," Leorio said. "Throw some money in there." "Fine. Three-hundred dollars." "That's a lot for a stupid bet. We have a deal."

Leorio stuck out his hand for Kurapika to shake. The blonde did so. It was just now that he was realizing how close his face was to Leorio's. One inch closer and their noses would touch. Kurapika felt heat rise to his cheeks and he pulled away. "We start tomorrow," he said. Leorio nodded and Kurapika left the room.

Killua looked at Leorio with pure shock on his face. "Did you two seriously just do that," he asked. Leorio nodded. "I'm not one to give up a challenge," he said. "Especially if there's money involved. I grew up in poverty. Or in Kurapika is involved. He's going to lose." Killua shook his head, disappointingly. "People in their twenties confuse me," he muttered. Leorio gave him a look. "You're almost there," he said. Killua shushed him. "Don't you remind me," he warned. "I'll kill you."


	2. February 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Leorio start the challenge

When Kurapika woke the next day, he wasn't sure how to feel. Excited? Of course, he was going to start "dating" Leorio today. Of course, it wasn't really dating but it was close enough. The thought of it, made Kurapika's heart beat faster. At the same time, he was also nervous. What he did something that messed it up? Or ruin their friendship completely? Kurapika took a deep breath to calm himself. That wouldn't happen. Besides, he had insulted Leorio countless times. If their friendship wasn't ruined by that, what _could_ ruin it? Kurapika didn't want to find out. But he convinced himself he wasn't going to.

To say little, Kurapika was surprised when he walked into the kitchen to see Leorio. He was always the last one up, but not today apparently. Today, he was the first. "Good morning," Kurapika said. He averted his eyes to grab a pan. Leorio stretched and put his hands behind his head. "Morning Sunshine," he replied with a yawn. Kurapika set a pan on the stove. "You're up early," he said. "Why?" "Because I have some questions. About the challenge." "Alright. You may ask." "I think the most important question is what are our do's and don'ts?" "Pardon?" "What can we do and what can't we do? There has to be something."

Kurapika hummed. He hadn't thought of this. After all, he and Leorio had been living together for about a year now. His house was the first place Kurapika went after succeeding at his revenge. Leorio, being a kind friend, let him stay. He even got his own room. Killua and Gon would periodically come over, stay for a week in the guest room and leave. Today they would be leaving again. Kurapika always missed them after they left but didn't mind just being with Leorio. He _did_ like him.

"Well, dates are a no-brainer," Kurapika said. "You already call me Sunshine, so pet names are allowed. What else is there?" "Hand-holding?" "Sure." "Uh, I have a family reunion coming up. I forget if it's this month though." "That depends." "Wow. Great help with that one. Killua and Gon are leaving today so, uh, sex?" "Maybe. I'd say that weighs on how we're both feeling at the time." "That's fair but I bet I could loosen you up with a bit of wine. Or my fingers." He chuckled, making Kurapika blush. "I say no kissing," Kurapika said. "Kissing is basically love. So unless you want to admit defeat, you can't kiss me." "So, anything else is allowed? Dancing together in the dimly-lit kitchen to old music?" "That's oddly specific." "What can I say? When I actually got dates, I was a real lady's man. And...what's the male equivalent to lady?" "Gentleman?" "Yes. Gentleman's man. That doesn't sound right. Whatever. What I'm saying is, women loved me. I loved women. Men loved me. I loved men." "Hm. So romantic dates were a common thing for you?" "Exactly."

Kurapika continued to cook, talking to Leorio. About ten minutes later, when breakfast was finished, Killua and Gon walked out of the guest room. "Sleeping Beauty and Snow White are up," Leorio commented. Killua scowled. "It's not that late," he said. "And our boat doesn't leave until, what twelve?" Gon nodded. "Exactly, twelve," he said. "It's currently ten-fifty, so I suggest we eat quickly."

\--------

"Bye, Killua," Kurapika called. "Bye, Gon! Visit soon!" He waved goodbye, getting two back from the teens. He smiled and then turned back to Leorio's car. As he climbed in, he frowned and began to cough. The car was filled with smoke. "You didn't say goodbye to them just to smoke," he asked Leorio. Leorio shrugged. "They know I'll miss them," he said. "Besides, I said goodbye before they got out." "At least roll down the windows," Kurapika replied. He reached out to put the windows down himself as Leorio began to drive. Leorio shook his head. "No way," he said. "It's cold out here. It's still winter." Kurapika scoffed. There was silence before he spoke again, "I hate it when you smoke. For one, it makes you and your breath smell terrible. Two, it's not good for you. You're going to die young if you keep this up." "Am I? Wow, I didn't know that. As I didn't go to medical school or study medicine since I was ten." "So you don't care?" "Sunshine, I've been trying to die since twelve." Leorio regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. Kurapika's face immediately twisted from anger to concern. But clearly, he was shocked as well, because he didn't say anything."

"That was a joke," Leorio lied. "I didn't mean it in that way. I'm not suicidal." Kurapika believed him, for some reason. He always seemed to believe Leorio's lies. "Don't say stuff like that," he said. "You'll give me a heart attack." Leorio chuckled, adjusting his sleeves. "You're so gullible," he said. "And you nag like a concerned mother. Or Mito." Normally he would've added a comment about Mito being more attractive than Kurapika. But because of the challenge, he could not.

"So what are we doing tonight," Leorio asked, throwing the cigarette out the window. Kurapika noticed this but didn't speak on it. "I say we go on a lunch date for today," he said. "Start simple." "If we're starting simple we should go somewhere where people don't usually go on a date. Like a museum." Kurapika couldn't help but smile. "Museums can be a date-spot," he said. "Anywhere can be a date-spot." "If that's the case, why don't we stay home and watch a movie on the couch? Order some Chinese food and cuddle. If you don't want Chinese I could make _patatas bravas_." Kurapika scoffed. "I hate spicy food," he said. "You made those before and you know I don't like them. Other than that, it sounds like you already have a date planned." "I mine-as-well go through my dream dates with someone I know I won't be with long-term." "Who says we won't be long-term?" "The word 'challenge' did, sweetheart."

Kurapika rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Fine," he said. "You can make your potatoes. I just want something other than a spicy sauce on mine." "What," Leorio exclaimed. "That would ruin the whole dish!" "Then don't make spicy foods for your temporary boyfriend who doesn't like spicy foods. I wouldn't feed you something you're allergic to." "You don't know my allergies. Or if I have any." "Do you have allergies?" "Maybe." "I take that as a yes. Can I guess what it is?" "Take a go. But I et you won't get it." "So it's uncommon? Hm. Avacodo?" "No." "Corn?" "No." "Marshmallow?" "No." "Hm. Gluten?" "No." "Sesame seeds?" "Bingo! You win the grand prize!" Kurapika laughed. "And what is the prize gamemaster Leorio?" Leorio smiled. Gamemaster Leorio was a joke they came up with about a month ago. They were playing Family Feud with Zepile and Leorio refused to play. So he got to be "Steve Harvey" but instead of that name it was "Gamemaster Leorio". "The prize," Leorio repeated. "Hm. Hm. Lemme think about that. I know! I'll make a different dinner for you tonight! How does a pizza sound?" Kurapika smiled. "A pizza sounds just fine," he said. "But I don't think we have any ingredients at home." "Then we'll go grocery shopping." Leorio redirected the car.

Kurapika turned on the radio. It was on a Spanish music channel and Kurapika was bout to change it. "Ah ah," Leorio said. "I'm the one driving. I control the radio. Besides, I like this song." He reached out, turning up the volume. The dong seemed slow, not like something Kurapika would suspect Leorio would listen to. Despite this, Leorio started to sing along. " _Porque nada valgo. Porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor. Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón._ " He looked at Kurapika as he sang. Who, of course, did not understand what the song meant. He only knew a few words in Spanish. He could pick up some words. Nothing, love, company, heart. Those were all. Unexpectedly, the beat picked up. Leorio didn't stop singing there. " _Ven amor. Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti._ " He didn't stop but Kurapika knew a few more words. Without, light, dying. Jesus, what was this song about?

A few minutes later the song ended. Leorio had sung the whole way through. And by the end, Kurapika felt himself blushing like crazy. Leorio was a good singer and his Spanish was good. Who gave the right to make a language so sexy? Leorio noticed Kurapika's red face but didn't say a thing. It was nice to know that he could fluster his friend that easily. Friend? No, they were dating at the moment. Not actually dating but it was close enough. So, boyfriend? Who cared? They were at the store now. He grabbed the keys and turned off the car. "Come on Sunshine," he said. "If we don't hurry, the car will get too cold."

"What do you want on the pizza," Leorio asked as they walked through the store. Kurapika examined what he saw. "Cheese," he said. "And pepperoni." "Is that all," Leorio asked. "Wow. You're bland." "No, that's not all." "Whatever you say. What kind of cheese?" "Mozzarella. Who doesn't use mozzarella?" "Some people put cheddar on their pizza." Leorio grabbed the bag of cheese. "I should know. I used to make pizza for my cousin all the time." "I'm sure. Oh! Can we put pepperoncini peppers on it?" "I thought you didn't like spicy foods?" "I don't like hot sauce." "No. You said spicy foods." "Whatever! Just get the damn peppers!" "Woah. Language. We're in public." Leorio chuckled and grabbed the peppers off the shelf.

"Do we need anything else," Leorio asked. Kurapika bit his lip, in thought. "Water, dough ingredients, I need contact solution but this is a grocery store, uhhh. Fruit and veggies," he said. Leorio sighed. "Yeah, I need contact solution too," he mumbled. "Okay, what fruit and vegetables?" "Hold up. You wear contacts?" "Yeah? Is that surprising?" "Colored contacts? Or help you see contacts?" "I'm nearsighted." Kurapika's mouth slightly opened in shock. "I didn't know that," he exclaimed. "Why didn't I know that?" Leorio smiled. "Because you never asked," he responded. "You also never asked if my hair is naturally straight." Kurapika raised a brow. "Is it," he asked. All he got in response was a smile from Leorio.

Kurapika crossed his arms, following Leorio around in the store. Their cart was filled with things such as pears, oranges, pineapple, broccoli, spinach, asparagus, and their ingredients. As well as some snacks. Leorio glanced at a shelf. It has single candy bars. Very quickly, he grabbed one and stuffed it in his pocket. Kurapika never noticed. When the blonde looked away again, Leorio grabbed a second one. He knew stealing was wrong but he couldn't help it. The action calmed him. Old habits die hard.

Leorio and Kurapika walked up to the checkout. Placing their stuff on the conveyor belt, Leorio got ready to pay. He opened his wallet and pulled out a card. "I should have a good amount of money of this," he muttered. "I didn't spend a lot last week." Kurapika set the last thing down and walked over to Leorio. "You sure you want to pay," he asked. Leorio glanced at Kurapika. "Yeah," he said, pulling out another card. "It's basically my date. If we were going out to eat, it wouldn't be any different." Kurapika nodded. "You seem pretty confident about this dating thing," he commented. "Do you already love me?" "I-what, no! If I did, I wouldn't have agreed to this stupid challenge!" Kurapika giggled. "I was joking," he said. "You're too easily flustered."

Leorio paid for their food and he and Kurapika walked out to the car. They put the bags in the trunk and climbed back into the car. "No singing this time," Kurapika said. "Let's go to the actual store. For contact solution." "And I need heat protectant." "What else do I not know about you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in the car is Nada Valgo Sin Tu Amor by Juanes. It's a good song, I'd recommend it.


	3. February 16th {Part Two}

Kurapika was curled up on the couch. Leorio was in the kitchen, humming a song, and cooking. Kurapika could smell the faint smell of the pizza. "Leorio," he called. "How much longer until the food is ready?" Leorio poked his head into the living room. "About five minutes," he said. "You hungry, Sunshine?" Kurapika nodded. "And I want to start the movie I picked out," he said. Leorio sighed. "Of course. You go ahead. I'll be in here." Kurapika lifted the remote and played the movie. As promised, five minutes later Leorio brought out the homemade pizza. He set it down on the coffee table. " _La cena está servida_ ," he said. "Dinner is served." Kurapika reached out and took a slice with the chili peppers on it. "This is a small pizza," he said. "How are we going to share?" Leorio wrapped his arm around Kurapika. "I'm not hungry," he said. "When I get hungry, I'll make something." Kurapika blushed at Leorio's touch. He really wasn't afraid or scared to make any approach. Kurapika didn't know what this could mean. He was unable to tell. He'd read things on body language but so far Leorio had shown a mixture of both liking and not liking him. Did Leorio know that Kurapika liked him? So many questions.

Kurapika looked at Leorio. His dark face was illuminated by the television but only slightly as he had turned the lights off when he came in with the pizza. He was still wearing long sleeves. With the cooking and the heating, Kurapika found this unusual. Leorio wore tank-tops a lot, especially in the kitchen. Kurapika frowned. "What's wrong Sunshine," Leorio asked. Kurapika jumped. He didn't notice Leorio glance at him. "Nothing," he replied. "Just, aren't you hot?" Leorio smirked. "Is that a compliment?" It was obvious that he was joking but Kurapika took it seriously. "You _know_ that's not what I meant," he said. "You're wearing long sleeves. You were just cooking, the heat is on, and you're wrapped in a blanket. No tank-top? Not even a t-shirt?" Leorio shrugged. "I'm fine," he said. "Don't you worry. It'll give you wrinkles." "Why would I worry? Is there something I should worry about?" Leorio laughed. "I just told you not to worry and what are you doing," he teased. Kurapika sunk into the couch.

"Leorio," Kurapika said. "I'd like to say thank you." "Why is that," Leorio asked. "What did I do?" "You took me in. Let me stay with you. And you convinced me that the massacre wasn't my fault. I never attempted suicide but I've thought about it. Instead, I just didn't take care of myself. But you helped. I know that you couldn't get that medical degree but you still saved a life. You saved my life." He lied his head down on Leorio's shoulder. "And I need to thank you for that."

Leorio’s face went red. Kurapika was never normally like this. If he was going to thank Leorio, he would've done so. Maybe it was the challenge that made him act like this? It had to be that. Why else? He could spend time worrying or he could enjoy it. Maybe the second option was the best.


End file.
